


Тот, кто с ним: Габриэль и Джим.

by Lalayt



Series: Тот, кто с ним. [3]
Category: Desperate Romantics, Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: Захочешь кричать, кричи.Иллюстрации-коллажи выполнены DeeS.





	

**Джим**

Бывать здесь было приятно. Сам запах воздуха вызывал то особое чувство, которое часто охватывает в детстве, когда точно знаешь, что делаешь что-то запретное, но все равно не можешь остановиться. И сердце замирает в предчувствии наказания, сладко и испуганно трепещет.  
  
Сейчас-то, конечно, никто его не накажет, он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы делать с собой все, что пожелает, но представляя, как были бы удивлены его друзья, если бы только узнали куда он ходит каждый раз, когда они оказываются в этом порту, Джим коротко смеется. Их добрый, ласковый, чистый мальчик, тот, кто никогда не подведет и на кого всегда можно положиться никак не может проводить время в таком притоне. И никому и в голову не придет, что может потому он и выдерживает долгие рейсы, потому так пылок и честен, что оставляется все ненужное здесь.  
  
Осушив третий подряд бокал дрянного вина Джим решил, что пора. Нет смысла тянуть, да и с выбором на сегодня проблемы нет. Вон тот темноволосый красавчик уже довольно долго ему улыбается, так что член напрягается и вздрагивает при каждом взгляде на его губы. Парень тоньше, хотя и выше, но это неважно, он красиво будет смотреться перед ним на коленях, когда закончится то, что Джим намерен с ним сделать. Так стоит ли сдерживаться? Хотя, лицо вроде бы знакомое. Он видел его раньше, между ними что-то было? Джим, нахмурившись, напряг память, но ничего так и не припомнил. Да и какая разница. Здесь всё на один раз и люди не исключение.  
  
Парню хватает короткого кивка. Он поднимается и, подобрав вещи — тоже явно не в первый раз здесь, знает, как быстро тут всему приделывают ноги — послушно идет следом. Комната Джима высоко под крышей и днем здесь, наверное, как в печи, но день его интересует мало, в отличие от ночи. Дыхание за спиной возбуждает почему-то так, что уже больно и он торопится, прыгает через две ступеньки, а когда они оказываются в комнате, захлопывает дверь и изо всех немалых своих сил прижимает парня к ней спиной. Тот вскрикивает, из рук сыпятся какие-то мелочи, карандаши, что ли, один тут же жалобно трещит под тяжелым сапогом и парень протестующее мычит прямо Джиму в губы.  
  
Тот смеется, хочет пообещать, что потом обязательно купит ему новые (это, кстати, странно, никому из своих случайных любовников он ничего не дарил, и мысли не было) и рывком сдергивает с тонких плеч длинный плащ. Ткань жалобно трещит, но выдерживает, и это хорошо, но неважно. Джим уже цепляет зубами нежную кожу на шее, слышит резкий выдох, широко лижет языком, кусает снова, чувствуя, как у парня подгибаются колени. Это хорошо, так даже проще.  
  
Щегольской жилет, сапоги и брюки, прямо с бельем, кучей падают на грязный пол, а тонким шелковым шарфом Джим быстро завязывает парню глаза. Мимолетно колет мысль спросить, как его имя, но он тут же гонит ее, в конце концов, это тело лишь на один вечер, а завтра с утра снова в море и надо, как можно быстрее надо выгнать из себя все, что может помешать. Странно, как много дряни накопилось в этот раз. Так что Джим быстро и качественно приматывает парня своим поясом к изголовью кровати, давит на затылок, заставляя уткнуться лицом в подушку, и говорит, чувствуя, как предательски дрожит голос:  
  
— Захочешь кричать, кричи.  
— Что? Стой. Что ты…  
  
Парень дергается, пытается высвободиться, дергает руками, но только сильнее затягивает узел. Скорее всего, к концу он рассадит руки, но Джиму плевать. Он отступает на шаг назад и любуется телом, что растянуто на кровати, вздрагивающими боками, напряженными плечами и ягодицами. Они так и манят, и на миг Джим думает, что можно просто взять парня, но тут же отбрасывает эту мысль. Не поможет, он пробовал. Ему надо больше, куда больше.  
  
Парень замирает, когда слышит тонкий свист и Джим улыбается. Он любит, когда первый удар приходится по неподвижному телу. Все еще будет, и попытки уйти из-под касаний хлыста, и слезы, и мольбы, а потом тишина. Он знает это все, видел не раз. И потом сладко и немного страшно будет раздвигать все в алых росчерках ягодицы, наскоро растягивать и входить. Нужно будет уже немного, пара десятков толчков и он выплеснется на исполосованную спину, услышит еще один болезненный стон и это будет просто идеально.  
  
Джим улыбается и с оттягом бьет. Парень визжит и пытается откатиться, но только ударяется о стену и болезненно выдыхает. Джим снова заносит хлыст и опускает, с удовольствием наблюдая, как на белой коже вспухает полоса. Он повторяет движение, чуть прикрывает глаза, ожидая новых стонов, и только на пятом ударе понимает, что-то не то. Парень стонет, но как-то не так. Джим недовольно кривит губы, внимательно смотрит на распростертое на кровати тело и не сдерживает удивленный возглас. Еще ни один из тех, с кем он был, так откровенно не выпячивал зад, поставляясь под удары.  
  
В голове мутится от предвкушения и Джим ведет рукоятью хлыста вдоль позвоночника. Парень выгибается следом, всхлипывает и, кажется, просит еще. Это странно и странно то, что Джим ему не отказывает. Он привык к сопротивлению, но это что-то новое и Джиму почему-то нравится.  
  
Удар за ударом обрушиваются на светлую спину, на приподнятые ягодицы. Парень стонет, изгибается, словно старается не упустить на миллиметра хлыста, и Джим не замечает, как начинает стонать в унисон. Руки дрожат, хлыст скользит во вспотевших ладонях и удары выходят резкими, неровными, один даже рвет кожу. На спине выступают капельки крови, и Джим не выдерживает. Хлыст летит в сторону, а он падает на колени и губами собирает соленые капли, лижет языком, как собака воду. Парень стонет и вскрикивает, но не отстраняется, и такого Джим не испытывал еще никогда.  
  
Это настолько хорошо, что в этот раз он кончает, едва успев вогнать в тугое тело головку. Он еще пропихивает член внутрь полностью по собственному семени, ловит последние судороги и только потом понимает, что парень под ним тоже кончил и теперь тяжело, со всхлипами, дышит. Развязать узел на его руках дело пары мгновений и Джим очень хочет, так сильно, что пугает сам себя, вылизать каждую ссадину на запястьях. Это отрезвляет и пугает.  
  
Он встает и быстро застегивает штаны, оставляет на столе пару монет и почти выбегает из комнаты, радуясь, что через несколько часов будет в море.  


 

**Габриэль**

 

 

Проклятый творческий застой настиг Россетти на самой середине заказа и что с этим делать он не представлял, перепробовав уже, кажется, все. Он пил, стараясь раскрепостить сознание; курил опиум, пытаясь вызвать яркие, красочные видения; попробовал пару новых искусных красоток в знакомом борделе, но ничего не помогало.

Шлюхи раздражали своим щебетанием и ни черта не понимали в том, что он им говорил. Опиум оставил после себя чудовищ, таких, что Габриэль еще два дня шарахался от каждой тени. А от выпивки только болела голова и приходилось валяться в постели, что конечно, с одной стороны, было хорошо — так он не мог столкнуться с заказчиком на улице, и не нужно было врать, с другой, идей и сил это ему все равно не прибавляло.

Сроки поджимали, до сдачи заказа оставалось несколько дней, но Россетти тошнило от одного вида мольберта. Конечно, сроки это полная чушь, он легко выбьет себе еще пару недель, а то и месяц, прикрываясь будущим шедевром. Да только проблема в том, что никакого шедевра и близко не предвидится и, если так дело пойдет дальше, он просто не сумеет выбраться из этого проклятого кризиса и заказов больше не будет, ему уже не один раз намекали на это. Обычно Габриэль плевал на все эти угрозы, но отчего-то именно в этот раз глубинное чутье подсказывало, что этот шанс — последний. Да он и рад был бы использовать его, но вместо вдохновенной живописи получалась унылая, отвратительная мазня. С горя Габриэль даже полностью отказался от вина, надеясь, что эта радикальная — ужасная, на самом деле! — мера, поможет, но ничего не изменилось.

В тот вечер он проводил время очень весело — глядя в стену и разогнав всех друзей, когда вдруг подумал, что уже очень давно не выходил на воздух. Черт знает, чем это могло помочь, но Россетти решительно встал, поправил щегольской жилет, накинул плащ и вышел из дома. Карандаши и альбом для эскизов он прихватил с собой, скорее, по привычке и, сделав несколько шагов вниз по улице, с удивлением на них уставился, но возвращаться не стал.

Туман клубился по узким улочкам и было холодно, так что совсем скоро Габриэль начал проклинать свою глупую затею. Вот только возвращаться домой, в пустые и холодные стены, не хотелось, и, пошарив по карманам, он с облегчением обнаружил, пару монет, и направился на поиски какого-нибудь кабака. Этот район города был ему совершенно незнаком, но отыскать питейное заведение Габриэль был способен везде и с закрытыми глазами, так что кабак совсем скоро нашелся — двухэтажное здание, которое выглядело так, словно само сейчас пустится в пляс.

Россетти присел к самом углу, но так, чтобы видеть весь зал и почти мгновенно прикипел взглядом к молодому парнишке у стойки. Тот, опираясь о нее локтями, спокойно оглядывал зал с видом завсегдатая и Габриэль подумал было, то тот слишком молод, чтобы ходить в такие места, и про себя рассмеялся. Не ему судить. Тем более, что пиво в кабаке оказалось неплохим. Может, мальчику именно оно и нужно. Сделав пару глотков он раскрыл альбом, минуту пялился на собственные рисунки, и со вздохом захлопнул папку. Нет настроения. Лучше уже поразглядывать толпу, все полезнее. Да выпить, раз уж больше ничего ему сегодня не светит

Он допивал, кажется, вторую кружку, когда вдруг услышал над головой:

— Идем.

Подняться, легонько кивнув, оказалось неожиданно просто, и Габриэль так потом и не понял почему. Как он не забыл свои эскизы, он тоже не знал. Да и вообще, единственное, что в тот миг осталось в голове это открытый и жадный взгляд, пожирающий его. Он не думал, что его могут ограбить или убить, и покорно поднимался по лестнице за мальчишкой, чувствуя себя в полной безопасности, и даже то, как грубо и быстро тот принялся стаскивать с него одежду, не напугало Габриэля. Ему такие игры были не в новинку, пусть даже он и предпочитал женщин, так что на узкую кровать он упал почти смеясь, вздрогнул от прикосновения ладоней, послушно перевернулся и встал на колени, позволил спутать запястья веревкой. Мальчишка хорош, такому не жаль подставить задницу, тем более, что может потом он согласится на ответную услугу.

Все приятные мечты смыло первым же ударом. Габриэль невольно взвизгнул, дернулся, больно ударился плечом о стену и попытался освободиться, но лишь сильнее затянул узел. Он пробовал было умолять, но сразу понял, что это бесполезно. Новый удар пришелся по ягодицам, заставив его резко выдохнуть и выгнуться, крепче хватаясь за изголовье. За спиной послышался довольный то ли выдох, то ли стон. Третий удар Габриэль почти не заметил, зато после четвертого неожиданно ощутил тепло, разливающееся внизу живота. Это было странно, непривычно, потому что он никогда не считал себя любителем порки.

«Ну так никто тебя никогда и не пробовал выпороть… так», — возразил он сам себе и от пятого удара выгнулся, отставляя зад, словно требуя еще. В голове стало восхитительно пусто, все мысли о проблемах и заказчиках исчезли. Сейчас от него требовалось только подставляться под жалящие прикосновения хлыста, что Габриэль и делал с удовольствием, и своими стонами заглушал стоны парня.

Он даже не заметил, когда тот прекратил его сечь, смутно ощутил влажное прикосновение к горящей огнем спине, а в следующий миг твердый член втиснулся в него. Посуху, без подготовки должно было быть больно, но Габриэль ощутил лишь новый прилив удовольствия, вздрогнул несколько раз и кончил. Кажется, парнишка еще двигался в нем, добирая свое, но Россетти уже куда-то уплывал.

Он не знал, сколько так провалялся, но когда открыл глаза, обнаружил, что в комнате он один и уже замерз. Наскоро и небрежно одевшись, он увидел пару монет на столе, пожал плечами и сунул их в карман, наклонился, чтобы поднять валяющийся на полу, раскрывшийся альбом, и вдруг замер. О боги, почему он не смотрел на свои эскизы с этой стороны? Ведь можно сделать вот так!

Выпоротый зад дал о себе знать, когда Россетти с размаху уселся на стул, но он даже не поморщился, торопливо очиняя карандаш. Да, теперь он совершенно точно знал, что надо делать.


End file.
